Torn Apart
by VerelLupin
Summary: Alex "Lexi" Murphy has loved Dr. Alan Grant since he saved her life. Now with him and her brother, Tim, missing at the sight of her original nightmares will she be able to surpass her fears and save the man she loves? Lexi/Alan Grant. Ages are 24/46


**I so should not be starting a new story. Especially since I haven't updated my countless other ones. My apologies to those readers.**

**I just saw Jurassic Park and it totally got stuck in my head. This might help unstick the rest of my other ones.**

**Anyway I know there isn't one story with this pairing but they struck me as cute. (I'm odd)**

* * *

Lexi unwrapped his arm from around her middle and sat up.

The aches from her unknown pregnancy forcing her to get up for the umpteenth time that night.

He muttered in his sleep, his hand patting the empty space until he found her back.

"Whatsa matter?"

She sighed and he instantly became alert, "are you ok?"

She twisted and cupped his worried face. "Couldn't sleep, that's all."

His warm hand curled over hers and turned back to bury her face into his tee shirt. "Nightmare?"

She barely moved before she began to spill out her biggest fears. "I dreamnt of them again. They took you away and I was trapped and I kept screaming for you but you were gone and I couldn't do anything…I couldn't escape …you were gone…I was alone."

He patted her back rubbing soothing circles over it. "Its ok, they aren't here. You're safe. Do you remember what I told you when we first met?"

Lexi gave a teary smile. He must have sensed how upset she was to bring up their first meeting. He hated to be reminded of what he considered their huge age difference.

"You said, _'that's not what I'm going to do.'_ You wouldn't leave." she shuddered as the memory of the nightmare flashed before her eyes. "Why am I dreaming about this now? It's been years since then."

"I don't know sweetheart," he kissed her temple tucking her head beneath his chin. "But you don't have to worry. I'm never going near those islands again and neither will you. None of our family ever will."

Lexi felt a tug of guilt at his words. He had no way of knowing that he was unintentionally lying to her. She hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him yet.

It was exactly 11 years ago today when she had first seen him.

A disgruntled man that was being pestered by her kid brother while the blonde woman laughed at him. Lexi hadn't even given him a second glance until the woman, named Ellie, his girlfriend had asked her to ride with him.

She had agreed and approached him as he gave Tim the runaround.

Lexi had stood in front of him taking in the fedora, blue and khaki outfit and the oddly cheerful red bandana wrapped around his neck.

"Yes?" His voice had dripped with barely controlled annoyance and she had smiled politely.

"She said I should ride with you. She said it would be good for you."

He'd rolled his eyes and a sour expression crossed his face just as he disappeared into the car where his partner waited.

Lexi had shrugged, gotten into the other vehicle with her brother and spent the rest of the tour wondering when she would see dinosaurs. She'd forgotten all about the grumpy scientist, at least until the man riding with them disappeared leaving them defenseless.

For a moment all she could see was the animal's eye staring back at her and she had screamed as glass and steel and mud mixed together and it imbedded in her skin. All she could hear was her brother screaming beside her or maybe it was her screaming she couldn't be sure.

Then she saw the flash of red and he was pulling her out and trying to calm Tim. The animal had turned and she had been unable to stop the scream until he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Stay still. His sight is based on movement."

She had stiffened obediently and his hat had been blown back but he stopped her trembling with a squeeze of her arm.

The mud was cold as the T-Rex shoved the car in circles. Twice they dropped to the ground but he would hold her back up, his hand still reassuring as they along with Tim were dragged back and forth until soon nothing but empty space was behind them.

He had grabbed her and put her on his back and she had not hesitated for one moment to cling to him. "Lex, you're chocking me," he'd gasped out.

She hadn't let her grip soften and he'd wheezed until they came to the bottom of the cement wall. She'd clung to him when the car her baby brother had been in had hurled into a tree. "Lex, I have to help Tim."

"He left us…" she cried. "He left us."

He uncurled her fingers from his shirt and staring into her eyes he stated firmly, "that's not what I'm going to do."

In that moment she knew she would never forget the look of intense protection she had seen in those blue eyes.

She had let go and he'd barely escaped with Tim intact. That night they saw the rest of the animals in the park and hysteria had her yelling at them to go away.

Grant had called to them and she had glared at him in hatred. "Why are you calling those monsters?"

"They're not monsters. They're just animals." He had explained and with Tim's childish help had gotten them close enough to touch. She had been uneasy but being told they were herbivores helped.

She and Tim leaned against him lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice.

The day dawned harsh and more frightening from the get go but she felt safe by his side and she got to see what Ellie saw in him as the day progressed.

They watched as the T-Rex ate through the animals in the clearing and she pulled at his shirt, "please can we go."

"Look how it eats." He sounded very much like Tim.

"Please, go." She begged tugging harder.

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again." He responded fascinated.

"Now."

He nodded grudgingly and she left first knowing he would bring her brother along.

He was funny in a mean sorta way as he grabbed onto the fence pretending to be electrocuted. "That's not funny." She had mumbled but he had just turned back and given her a smirk.

The defining moment was when she saw Tim fly through the air like a crumpled doll and was caught by him, that realized that she had developed a heavy dependence and tenderness for him. He pumped Tim's frail chest, "no Tim, no!"

Tim took a breath and he hugged her brother with tears and laughter mixed together as Tim whispered. "Three."

She could admit it to herself now that she had survived the velociraptor incident because he had risked his life for her and Tim and it would have been a poor thanks to die after everything they had put him through.

Lexi had managed to direct her attention to the main computer system once she realized that she could repay him by saving his and Ellie's behinds and locking the door once and for all.

The climb up the ladder and into the ventilation system had been easy enough until he kicked the ladder sideways preventing the raptors from pursuing them. They seemed terribly offended and screeched their protest.

However they lashed out and while she crawled through the ventilation, they took their revenge by ripping at the ceiling taking the ground beneath her. He'd responded by grabbing her just before she could become dinner and delivering a surprisingly vicious blow to the animal for daring to harm her.

Once out and down the rickety steps and pass the Rex eating their pursuers, her grandfather had pulled both her and Tim into his embrace and she had whispered that he should permanently fund Ellie's and Grant's digs.

In the helicopter Grant had beckoned her and her sibling and she had snuggled into his arms feeling a safety that would elude her for years to come.

Once home Alex suffered nightmares of screeching raptors and T-Rex eyes that woke her parents as she screamed for Grant. High school was no place for such trauma since every noise kept her on edge.

After the third panic attack and she barricaded herself in the school cafeteria she was finally allowed to be privately tutored even though the school psychologist cautioned against it but it would be the only way she would function.

The rest of her days were spent online quietly contacting the Costa Rican government to protect and quarantine the Islas.

Her weekends were spent in the company of her grandfather while he regaled her with tales of what everybody was up to and the steps he, John Hammond was taking to protect his new philanthropic hobby.

Any other news was fed to her by Tim; who had kept up a correspondence with Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler and never failed to tease her about her compulsion to know how Alan was doing.

"Lexi?" Tim had grown quieter since the time in Jurassic Park but some of his younger enthusiasm was evident in the bouncing motion he was doing at her doorway.

"What is it Tim?" gone was the simple plait. Now her long blonde hair hung in an elegant curtain down her back and held by a simple barrette. Jeans replaced by a demure skirt and sweater ensemble.

"Grandfather has invited someone here that we haven't seen in a long time. It's a surprise but he said that it was someone from the park."

The park was their word for the horrific incident three years ago. Any other mention could make both have sleepless nights for weeks at a time. Lexi smiled at him and his own smile grew wider. "Do you think it might be Dr. Grant?"

She shrugged her shoulders but she too was secretly hoping that it would be him.

"Come on, Lex. I know you have a crush on him." Tim smirked at the telltale blush on his sister's cheeks.

"That's stupid, Tim. He was just a very nice man that we met and----"

"Saved our lives countless times." Tim finished. "Don't worry I won't tell." The door bell rang and brother and sister looked at her each other. "It's him."

He ran out and she got up to follow but ran back to run a brush through her already immaculate hair. "Come on Lex, let's not keep your boyfriend waiting." He laughed and ran out before she could chuck the brush at his grinning face.

She descended the staircase gracefully stopping short at the site of a black clad figure. She quickly hid her disappointment, "Dr. Malcolm."

Ian Malcolm greeted her, "wow you kids have grown." She secretly wondered if Dr. Grant would think the same.

Tim stood a little bit taller at the remark and Lexi smoothed her skirt primly. "It's nice to see you, are you here to see grandfather?"

Ian responded that he was but the arrival of their uncle distracted the scientist and Lexi and Tim waved goodbye as he was summoned. Four more years passed before she saw Dr. Grant and he had barely recognized her.

She had sat at the back of the group listening to stupid people who had no idea what it was to see a human being be ripped apart by an animal whose eyeball was a big as your head.

"Does anybody have any questions that don't have anything to do with the San Diego incident that I was not involved with?"

The hands quickly went down but one man stood up. "You're telling me that you would not go back to study those animals."

Lexi sat up waiting to see what Dr. Grant would say. "No. The study of those animals is in the field with bones not genetically altered experiments."

He thanked everybody. People filed out, disappointed not have heard any gory stories but Alex was grateful. She didn't need a flashback. She approached him while he was putting away his notes. "Dr. Grant?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing autographs or anything else of the kind." He responded without bothering to look behind him.

"But I'm a big fan your work."

"I appreciate that but---" his words were smothered out of him as she threw her arms around him.

He felt better than she had dreamed but the pleasure was short lived. He gently pulled her arms from around his neck embarrassed.

"It's Alex Murphy. Dr. Grant. Lexi."

Recognition dawned on him and he hugged her to him this time. "I barely recognized you. You've grown."

She blushed and they had agreed to meet for lunch but she had been late thanks to her last class and missed him altogether. She had passed her time saddened to miss her opportunity unaware that he was struggling to survive at Site B.

Her trip down memory lane lasted long enough for him to settle into sleep.

Lexi listened carefully until she was absolutely sure his breaths were even before slipping out of his grasp and to her closet. She searched into the recesses of it and pulled out a box full of papers. Beneath them was a note from Alan's graduate student, a man named Billy.

She read the short note again and leaned back against the door. Her arms around her body to silence the shaking sobs that tore threw her. The note was the last correspondence she had gotten in the six weeks since her brother, Tim and the man named Billy had disappeared in Isla Nublar.

Lexi was still occasionally surprised by the turn of events that had led them here. She'd believed that the whole Jurassic nightmare was behind them but now her brother and friend were out there alone.

She looked back at Alan's sleeping form. She suppressed the shiver that traveled down her spine afraid to admit to herself that she was scared to lose him. She feared for him if he ever read the letter.

Six months later she too would have to travel back to Isla Nublar. Lexi would be risking her life and that of her unborn child to help rescue her husband and brother but this time she would be alone.


End file.
